thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Motor Road and Rail
Thomas Motor Road and Rail is a battery-operated system manufactured by TOMY and compatible with other Tomica World sets. The engines run on special plastic blue "tracks", and the roadway vehicles run on a special gray "road". "Thomas Motor Road and Rail" is not compatible with other brands of model railway, although the models in the range fit well on the Learning Curve Wooden track. A large number of models have been released, including the majority of major and minor characters from the television series. Engines In the UK, the engines were first sold in Tomica World yellow packaging, then red packaging and finally Motor Road and Rail blue packaging which changed twice. The packaging has the engine and cars facing vertically downwards, and the top shows a picture of the engine and the logos. * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van * Henry with Fish Van and Log Car * Gordon with Green Express Coach * James with Cattle Truck and Brakevan * Percy with Fuel Tanker and Mail Car * Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck * Duck with Scruffey and Toad * Donald with Troublesome Trucks * Douglas with Red Troublesome Truck * Oliver with Red Coaches * Diesel with Milk and Fuel Tankers * Mavis with The Breakdown Train * BoCo with Troublesome Truck and Tar Tanker * Bill with Coal Troublesome Trucks * Ben with China Clay Troublesome Trucks * Stepney with Troublesome Truck and Brakevan * Lady with Purple Troublesome Trucks * Diesel 10 with Gold Troublesome Trucks * Splatter and Dodge with Works Unit coach * Salty with Black Troublesome Trucks with Crates * Harvey with Works Unit Coach and Flatbed * Arthur with Fish Troublesome Truck and Gray Van * Murdoch with Troublesome Truck * Spencer with Duke and Duchess Private Coach * Emily with One Of Her Coaches * Skarloey with Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches * Sir Handel with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches * Rusty with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches * Duncan with Narrow Gauge Slate Trucks * Freddie with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches * Mighty Mac with Green Narrow Gauge Coach * Molly with Green Truck * Neville with Red Van * Dennis with Roof Tile Trucks * Rosie with Balloon Trucks * Rocky with Red Flatcar with Crate In the US, the 3-pack engines were hard to find and featured a different amount of engines than the UK. The packaging was similar to the UK packaging, but with few differences such as the picture of the engine appearing on the side of the box instead of the top. The engines done in this style continued over to the TrackMaster range. * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van * Henry with Fish Van and Log Car * Gordon with Green Express Coach * James with Cattle truck and Brakevan * Percy with Fuel Tanker and Mail Car * Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck * Duck with Scruffey and Toad * Mavis with Breakdown Train * Salty with Black Crate Trucks * Harvey with Works Unit Coach and Flatbed * Emily with one of her coaches * Murdoch with Troublesome Truck * Spencer with Duke and Duchess' Private Coach * Molly with Green Truck * Neville with Red Van * Dennis with Tile Trucks * Skarloey with Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches * Rusty with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches From 2005, TOMY US sold the Motor Road and Rail engines seperately with a few pieces of track/road. Rolling stock packs were also made to add on. * Thomas with two half straight track pieces * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck with S.C.Ruffey * Diesel with Milk Tanker * Mavis * Bill * Ben with China Clay Truck * Lady with Troublesome Truck * Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck * Stepney with Troublesome Truck * Salty * Murdoch * Emily * Spencer * Arthur * Skarloey * Rusty * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Bertie with straight road piece * Bulgy (Green) with straight road piece * Elizabeth with straight road piece * Annie, Clarabel, Red Van, ??? * Henrietta, Green Express Coach, Crate Car, Milk Tanker * Breakdown Crane, S.C.Ruffey, ??? * Track Expansion Pack (Barrel Truck, Fuel Tanker, Black Brakevan) * Track Expansion Pack (Log Car, Milk Tanker, Troublesome Van) Vehicles * Bertie * Bulgy (available in red and green) * Elizabeth * Lorry 1 Special editions * Diesel, Cargo, and Freight Wagons (Includes Scruffey with barrels, red truck with trees, brown truck with fruit, green truck with fish, and the Breakdown Crane) * Thomas with the Jet Engine and DVD * Thomas with the Chinese Dragon and DVD * Busy Bee James * Percy's Chocolate Crunch with mail coach and fuel tanker Talking engines Three engines have been released with the ability to "talk" using special green pieces of track. The engines' first carriage is connected to them and cannot be taken off. * Talk'n Action Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Talk'n Action Percy with fuel tanker and mail van * Talk'n Action James with cattle truck and brakevan Steam-making engines In 2005, two sets featuring a Thomas that could make real steam were made. (Technically, while advertised as "real steam", they blow a fine mist of cold water.) * Metallic Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (only in Steam Along Thomas set) * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Destinations * Drawbridge * Rail Tunnel * Road and Rail Tunnel * Turntable * Harold and Windmill Scenery Set * Knapford Station * Suspension Bridge * Engine Sheds and Turntable * Cranky at the Docks * Sodor Engine Wash * Station Crossing Accessory kit * Steam Along Water Tower * Sodor Quarry Loader * Water Tower and Coal Station * Harold's Mail Delivery * Thomas Crossing Station * Sodor Rail Yard * Roller Coaster Mountain Expansion Packs * Diesel expansion pack - Diesel with milk wagon, fuel tanker, and tracks * Talking Percy expansion pack - talking Percy and tracks * Railway expansion 1 - fuel tanker, truck, brakevan, and tracks * Railway expansion 2 - milk wagon, boxcar, truck, and tracks * Track expansion pack * Sodor Passenger Car Set Sets * Thomas Starter set * Thomas Medium set * Thomas Big set * Thomas Giant set * Thomas Ultimate set * Thomas Mega Set * Thomas Adventure set * Talk'n Action Thomas set * A Day Out with James Set * Thomas Bucket set * Water Tower Steam Set * Thomas 60th Anniversary set * Thomas Christmas set * Thomas and Freight Cars set * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Thomas & Terence Adventure set * Thomas at Ffarquhar set * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race set * Calling All Engines set * Thomas and Jeremy Set Trivia * Elsbridge station was made twice as itself and known as "Thomas Crossing Station". * The TOMY range has been discontinued in the UK and is now being replaced by the TrackMaster range. External links * Hit Shop * Ultimate Thomas * http://www.takaratomy.co.jp/products/plarail/ Category:Ranges